Vacation? (KHR 2795 Fic)
by KuroiOozora
Summary: Tsuna had always wanted to take a break(read : run away) from his unlimited mountains of paperworks, thanks to his beloved Guardians.His wish came true when Kyoko, who is now his girlfriend, came to his room. But since his luck really love to play with him, of course his wish won't act act accordingly till the end that easily, right? (OneShot) (5YL - Tsuna is 19) (((COMPLETED)))
**Title - Vacation?**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 **Author Note / AN**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

/ Parlemo /

/ In an Expensive Restaurant /

" _Decimo, this is the bill for your food_ " A waiter handing the paper to the brown hair man in the VIP section.

" _Huh?! YOU are charging US, the Vongola?! I am Vongola Decimo, you know?! Is it hard to give us free food in exchange for US protecting YOU losers?_ " Decimo shouted at the waiter, resulting the everyone around them turned they heads towards them.

" _Bu..But Sir.._ " The waiter stuttered.

" _Hoo? You actually dare to talk back? I, the Storm Guardian, will give you a present for your bravery! Here you go!_ " A man with silver hair smirked, immediately threw his fist right on the waiter's face, resulting the waiter to fall unconscious, which made the man's companions burst out laughing.

Some waiters and waitresses came to help the unconscious one, and one of the senior waiters immediately apologized to those group of people.

" _We apologized on his behalf for not giving you free foods, Decimo! So, please forgive him!_ " He bowed.

" _Hehehe! That's what you get for talking back to us, Vongola! Let's go, guys!_ " Decimo said to his companions.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

/ Sicily /

/ Vongola Headquarter /

On a beautiful bright morning...

Oh wait, it's still 5am... Going on~

On a beautiful not so bright morning, a certain brunet was sitting infront of his desk, covered by papers, which was covering his whole desk and around it.

"Uugh.. These . Stupid . Papers! Why are these even exist?! Just who invented thing thing anyway?!" The brunet, the one we know as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, grumbled, while scratching the paper infront of his eyes using that pen of his.

He made a glance at the clock hanging beside the door.

"What the... It's already 5?! Uugh.. I neeeed to have my beauty sleep now" Tsuna murmured, standing up and walked towards his room, which was located just right beside his office.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Uugh.." Tsuna's eyes opened slowly, and then travelled towards the clock, which shown that it was already at 12pm.

'That's strange? Reborn would always wake up at 7, whether I sleep late or not, and now he actually let me sleep until this late? What a scary miracle' Tsuna sweatdropped at his own thought.

A knock on the door can be heard, the moment both of his feet touched the mattress.

"Tsu-kun, are you awake already?" A familiar voice can be heard from behind the door, which of course Tsuna would immediately let the person in.

"Yeah, you can come in"

The door then creaked open, revealing a long golden brown hair woman, who was the school idol of Namimori middle and now the girlfriend of Tsuna, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"How was your rest?" Kyoko smiled at him.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the question. "Yeah.. The best after these hellish days, which made me think that this miracle is actually kind of scary" He answered, which made Kyoko giggled.

"Nee, Tsu-kun" Kyoko called, and Tsuna hmm-ed, signaling Kyoko to continue.

"Let's have a vacation... Not too far.. to Parlemo maybe? Just.. the two of us?" Kyoko's statement turned into a question, which made Tsuna blinked and arched his eyebrow.

"I mean, you had been busy with all those unlimited paperworks of your and I had trainings with Lal-sensei these days, and because of that, we hardly have time together, except during eating times and sometimes during the night... So.. Can we?" She said while fidgeting.

It's true that ever since Tsuna and the others moved to Vongola's headquarter in Italy, they have less time together than they were still in Namimori because of his paperworks and her trainings.

After thinking about it for a few seconds before Tsuna making a glance at his fidgeting girlfriend standing infront of him, his lips curved into a smile.

He signaled Kyoko to come closer to him, and when she was closed enough, he grabbed and pulled her hand, which made her kind of stumbled forward, then hugged her before releasing and kissed her on the forehead.

This action, of course made the girl blushed. Tsuna hugged her again and whispered something to her, which made her smiled.

"Okay, anything for you"

Tsuna released her when she replied "Thank you, Tsu-kun"

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Tsu-kun, are you done yet?" Kyoko, who was wearing a dark green jacket with a light green dress beneath it, knocked on the door, and she received "Yes, I am.." from Tsuna's room.

When he opened the door, he was wearing a brown trenchcoat and a dark brown shirt with a scarf that wrapped around his neck.

"My.. You look beautiful" Tsuna smiled, which made Kyoko blushed.

"...Today's kind of weird.. I haven't saw any of my Guardians, especially Hayato and Takeshi, who usually greeted me when I opened the door? Well.. Maybe they are just busy" Tsuna answered his own question, before his eyes travelled to the basket Kyoko was carrying.

"By the way, what is that, Kyoko?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the basket.

"Oh this? Our snacks of course! In case we aren't hungry yet but our mouths are itching to eat" Kyoko smiled.

Tsuna blinked for a few times, before smiling.

"Give it to me, I'll carry it for you" Tsuna immediately took the basket, without waiting for Kyoko's answer.

"Shall we go, milady?" He gave his free hand to her, which she accepted it with a smile.

"Of course, milord"

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

~ Time Skip ~

/ Parlemo /

Both of them we walking through the city while holding hands. They then immediately went straight to the museum before having another round of walking around the city.

"I have been thinking for a while when we entered.. Cielo Museum... Sounds kind of familiar" Kyoko stated when they came out of there.

"Really?" Tsuna hummed.

Kyoko thought for a few minutes while walking, which made Tsuna smiled.

"Oh! I remember now! It's yours, isn't it?" Kyoko turned to Tsuna, who was holding his laughter.

"Hahaha! You should have look at your face when you are thinking hard! Hahaha! ...Oh.. Yeah.. Haha.. You are correct!" Tsuna said.

"I know I look weird but you don't have to laugh like that" Kyoko pouted.

Tsuna stopped laughing, then he let go of Kyoko's hand before touching her cheek and gave a peck on her other cheek. "You don't look weird, my dear.. I laughed because you look cute" Tsuna smiled, which made the girl blushed.

 **(AN : How many times did I made Kyoko blushed again? Oh well.. xD )**

"Mouu, Tsu-kun... ...Do.. Do you want to eat some snacks?"

"Sure.. Let's sit there" Tsuna said while pointed at the nearby cafe.

Kyoko was wondering when did they arrived there. It seems like Tsuna can read her mind and answered that he was leading them there when Kyoko was thinking about the museum's name.

At first they were eating like what's-mine-is-mine and what's-yours-is-yours attitude, but in the end they feed each other.

A few minutes after eating, they began walking again, of course, while holding hands, and went to the theater.

"It's almost time for dinner.. Kyoko, do you mind if I go reserve a table in that restaurant first, and you go buy tickets at the theater?" Tsuna turned to the girl, which she shook her head.

"I don't mind.. If something happens, I can at least protect myself! I'll wait you there" Kyoko said, and left after giving a peck on Tsuna's cheek. And Tsuna then walked towards the restaurant.

" _Excuse me, I would like to make a reservation for a table for two at the VIP section for the 8pm, please_ " Tsuna said to the woman at the counter.

" _I am sorry, Sir. The whole VIP section is already taken by Vongola Decimo and his Guardians_ " The woman said.

Tsuna blinked before asking. " _Huh? Vongola... Decimo and his Guardians?_ "

Tsuna was confused, as far as he remember, he didn't make any reservation, and his Guardians won't do it without him asking them to do it or even if they did, they would asked permission from him first before making one.

The woman nodded. " _Yes, I don't want to admit it but I hope they didn't come_ " The woman said before sighing.

When Tsuna asked why, the answer surprised him. " _They just eat most of the expensive dishes then leave without paying?_ "

" _Yes.. One of our waiter got injured when he gave the bill to them before and we can't do anything.. I never knew Vongola is like this_ " The woman sighed again, murmuring the last part. Tsuna heard it and it made him narrowed his eyes and it seems that the woman wasn't lying at all.

" _...I see.. Then is there anymore table in the normal section? If there is, I'll reserve the table there_ " Tsuna smiled.

" _Oh, I am sorry for blabbering.. Let me check first... Yes, there are some table available, is the one near the window okay with you, Sir?_ " The woman asked, and Tsuna nodded at her.

" _And your name, Sir?_ "

" _Just put 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' there_ "

The woman nodded. " _One table for two, near the window 8pm, under the name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi_ '" Tsuna nodded, and the woman nodded again.

" _The reservation is done, thank you for reserving, we will await for your arrival_ " The woman said.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Mouu, Tsu-kun.. What took you so long?" Kyoko pouted.

"Sorry, sorry.. The VIP section is full, so I reserve the normal section instead" Tsuna smile apologetically.

"So, uuh.. Let's go?" Tsuna gave a nervous smiled, and Kyoko just smiled and nodded.

All in all, that movie watching ends well.

"The movie was great!" Kyoko said to Tsuna and Tsuna just nodded. "Shall we go to eat then?" Tsuna asked, amd Kyoko nodded in returned.

"...By the way, Tsu-kun, what is the real reason for taking you so long at reserving a table?" Kyoko asked after a few minutes silent, on the way to the restaurant.

Tsuna looked at Kyoko, who was looking at him, then he chuckled. "I can't hide it from you, can't I?" Tsuna said, then his face turned serious, which surprised Kyoko a little.

"It looks like some people are using the title 'Vongola Decimo and Guardians' to eat expensive foods for free there"

"What?! How dare they?!" Kyoko growled.

"Thinking of that, I can't help but think back about my keep increasing paperworks and it make my mood damn drop drastically... Perfect! They can be my stress reliever, guess I'll just vent my anger on them instead, fufufufu.." Tsuna chuckled darkly, which made Kyoko sweatdropped.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

On the dark elegant night, Tsuna and Kyoko and also the customers around them were having a nice and peaceful dinner... NOT.

CRASH! CRASH! THUD!

" _You call this junk, a food?! Bring me a proper one NOW! This is an order from the great ME, the protector of Italy, Vongola Decimo?!_ " 'Decimo' shouted, and that made both Tsuna and Kyoko's hands twitched.

Without saying anything, Tsuna pushed his chair, then faced Kyoko, who was looking at him with serious face, and he nodded at her, which she nodded back.

A silent conversation had been made. Tsuna will go to 'talk' to 'Vongola Decimo and his Guardians', while Kyoko will make a call to Tsuna's Sun and Cloud, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna walked towards his destination, but when the waiters and waitresses saw this, they immediately stopped him.

" _Sir Sawada, please don't come near here.. It's dangerous_ " A waiter panicked.

" _It's okay.. I am going to be fine_ " Tsuna smiled at them.

Tsuna was going to walked passed them, the door opened and some waiters were carrying both injured unconscious and still conscious waiters out.

Seeing those injuries, Tsuna's anger raised tremendously, much more than when his Guardians destroyed something right infront of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fist, trying to calm himself down, or else he was going to turned the restaurant back to earth.

Tsuna then walked towards the them, and before the waiters and waitresses can said anything, Tsuna immediately carried the injured ones and layed them down a little far from the door, where it was still opened and Tsuna can saw all those people's faces.

Seeing those people, Tsuna's eyes can't help but made a sudden orange glow as he glared at them, which some of them flinched because of it.

'Decimo' fixed his composure, then walked towards Tsuna, followed by his 'Guardians', and his 'Storm' shouted " _Hey, you, the one with spicky brown hair! How dare you glare at Vongola Decimo?! Do you have a death wish?!_ "

Silence immediately surrounded the restaurant. The young man, knowing he was up against the 'Vongola' and yet he didn't fazed at all. Because of that, the people there, who wanted to leave, can't help but stayed as they were too curious about what will happened.

Tsuna turned towards the waiters and waitressed behind him. What he said really shocked the hell out of them and that made 'Vongola' saw red.

" _Hey, did you hear something? Or maybe it was just my imagination? Maybe a fly just flew passed my ears_ "

" _Si..Sir Sa..Sa..Sawadaa.._ " One of the waiters stuttered, which Tsuna replied with a smile, " _Yes?_ "

" _You brat! How dare you ignore the Decimo of Vongola?! Storm, Rain, Lightning, beat him up!_ " 'Decimo' shouted, pointing his finger at Tsuna, which Tsuna said " _Hey, it's rude to point at someone_ " in returned, which made the people gasped.

'Storm' sent a punch to Tsuna, which Tsuna blocked it and immediately gave him a round-house kick, resulting him getting sent flying towards both surprised 'Rain' and 'Lightning', and the three of them fell unconscious.

" _That's fast~? Is that all you got? You, Guardians are no fun~_ " Tsuna smirked sadistically, which made Kyoko sweatdropped at that expression. 'You spent too much time with Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun'

'Decimo' gritted his teeth. " _We'll attack him together!_ " and the remaining four charged at him, with weapons in flames on their hands.

" _That will be useless_ " Tsuna smirked.

A strong kick right on the stomach, resulting the Sun fell unconscious.

Another kick right on the stomach, resulting the 'Cloud' got sent flying and crashed with the 'Mist', which made them end up falling unconscious.

" _Now, you are the only one left, Sir Decimo~_ " Tsuna smirked, which made the man paled and fell backwards, which made the people looked at Tsuna with admire.

" _Who.. Who are you?! Do..Don't come closer! I..I'll call reinforcement! Vongola wi..will never fo..forgive you for thi..this!_ " The man stuttered.

The man paled even more when he saw Tsuna's smirk grew wider. " _Then do it~ I am waiting, De .ci .mo~_ "

" _HIIII! Ple..Please spare my life!_ " The man shouted, covering his head using his hands.

Tsuna then sighed, and his eyes looked towards the door. " _You should have just come in instead of standing outside_ "

The door opened and Ryohei and Kyoya and also few of his subordinates came in.

" _Ryohei, heal the injured. Kyoya, I'll let you and your subordinates handle these people_ " Tsuna said and walked towards Kyoko, who was standing beside Ryohei, before leaving with her.

" _Come back home when you are done, okay?_ " Tsuna smiled at them, and both Ryohei, who smiled back at him and Kyoya, who was looking at him, nodded.

Ryohei then went towards the injured and started healing, and Kyoya ordered his subordinates to tie the importers up and took them back, before facing 'Decimo', while pulling out his tonfas.

" _For disturbing Italy and for soiling Vongola's name using our titles, I'll bite you to death, herbivore!_ " Kyoya growled.

" _Wa.. Wait! You.. You said we were soiling Vongola using their titles? The..Then.. Tha.. That brunet is... a Vongola?!_ " The man shrieked, before fainting as Kyoya nodded at his sentence and slammed his tonfa right on the man's head.

" _Sir Sun flame user.. What the man said.. Is it true?_ " One of the waitressed asked.

" _Huh? What is true?_ " Ryohei asked back, while still healing the injured waiter.

" _About Sir Sawada and you and that man are the real Vongola?_ "

Ryohei then grinned. " _Of course! Even though we are still young, I am Decimo's Sun Guardian, that guy over there is the Cloud and Sawada is the Decimo himself!_ "

The waiters and waitresses and the customers widened their eyes before smiling, relieved that the real Vongola wasn't like the importers.

The waiters and waitresses then bowed. " _Thank you for helping and protecting us... Vongola!_ "

Kyoya just gave a "Hn!" at them, while Ryohei grinned at them, " _It's okay! We are just doing what we are suppose to do!_ "

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

/ Sicily /

/ Vongola Headquarter /

"Tenth! Why didn't you just call me, instead of the Skylark?!" Hayato cried anime tears.

'Please let me or one of us by your side.. What if you got injured, Tenth?!'

"Tsuna-nii! I want to go to Parlemo too! Why didn't you tell me?!" Lambo cried.

'It's dangerous without us, Guardians with you, Tsuna-nii!'

"Maa maa.. Calm down, guys.. But still Tsuna, you should have call us" Takeshi pouted.

'Don't leave us behind, Tsuna.."

"Kufufufu~ You should have call me too~ I wanted to slaughter those importers" Mukuro sighed.

'Reckless as always, aren't you, Tsunayoshi'

"Boss, I wanted to released my anger on them too for soiling Vongola's name" Chrome sighed.

'I am scared you will got hurt, Boss'

"Okay, okay, I am sorry.. Next time, I'll call all of you" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Now GET OUT! I still have these.. these.. unlimited paperworks to do!" Tsuna shouted, throwing them all out.

"...Sigh.. Thanks to Reborn, I can somehow read what people are thinking.. They are really too overprotective sometimes" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Well, aren't you happy that you now know if they actually care for you or not, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn suddenly appeared.

"Well.. You are right, and welcome back, Reborn"

He then smiled as he remembered his Guardians' thoughts.

"Thank you for always be there for me, everyone"

...

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
